log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanami
Kanami was the former leader of the now-disbanded Debauchery Tea Party before she moved to Europe two years prior to the main storyline and started a new account on the European servers. Formerly a level 90 Swashbuckler, she is now a level 90 Monk. She is the focus of Log Horizon 9: Go East, Kanami!, having gathered a new misfit party to travel with her to Yamato, consisting of herself, an Adventurer from the Land of Wen named Leonardo, the Hero of Elder Tale Elias Hackblade, and one of several farming bots known as Coppelia. Her Overskill is Compression Combo. Her real name is , and she is 27 years old (as of 2018). She is married to the Italian-German doctor , and has a 3-year-old daughter named .皆川鹿波 on the Log Horizon Database Appearance Kanami was 168 cm tall when she was still in Debauchery Tea Party, she wore a sleeveless kung fu jacket, trousers which were thick in the tight area, gaiters, sandogasa and her hair was worn in a china braid style. She used a long spear as her weapon. In her new character, she is 170 cm and her hair is tied together in a thick braid. Kanami's real-life appearance has been noted to look like her character's. Personality Kanami is a very whimsical person, often dragging the members of the Tea Party to wherever she wanted to go. According to KR, she didn't so much lead Debauchery Tea Party, but rather led it into chaos or confusion. Shiroe also believes that she had a tendency to be chaotic and somewhat destructive. She likes things that are "cute," telling Elias that she wouldn't want a hero that wasn't cute after he protested being called "Eli-Eli." Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Kanami was always charismatic, outgoing, and innocent, becoming the de facto leader of the Debauchery Tea Party. She is described as a human typhoon who, upon seeing something that "seems like it'll be fun," will charge after it with all of her power and energy.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 9, Page 343 While on a trip in 2015, Kanami was caught in the middle of a terrorist attack. After she was reunited with her to-be husband, the Italian-German Raffaello Balzo, she married him in a lightning marriage. Within the next year, she quit Elder Tale and moved to Italy to be together with him, though she started a new account in Europe some time after. Little is known about Raffaello, but he is known to be a member of Médecins du Monde (also known as Doctors of the World). Kanami decided to study in Europe to be with him.http://ncode.syosetu.com/n8725k/94/ Together, they had a daughter, who is now three years old. The Catastrophe Arriving to the world of Elder Tale because of the Catastrophe, Kanami decided to work her way down to the Yamato Server to meet up with Shiroe, whom she believed would help her find the answer to this "great adventure". Along the way, she picked up Coppelia and rescued Elias Hackblade from being sealed through unknown means. Kanami, Go East! arc Kanami meets Leonardo, an American player who landed in China after using a Fairy Ring and was consequently stuck there due to an event that made the monsters in the area more numerous, making it impossible for him to escape alone. Finding him, she asks about his unique appearance, which resembled that of a ninja turtle. While most people would be confused by his response, she simply laughed out of simple interest and then asked to see his swords. Vaguely confused, Leonardo decides not to kill her like he usually would with people who questioned his appearance when she tells him to accompany her and her party to Japan. At this moment, Elias Hackblade and Coppelia show themselves.Log Horizon Overseas Side-Story: Chapter 1 Elias briefly chats with Leonardo before Kanami calls Elias' attention with a nickname, "Eri-Eri," much to the Ancient's distaste. By this time, she is already rather familiar with Elias, much to Leonardo's confusion. When Coppelia is healing Leonardo, she and Elias leave first to encounter some monsters. When Coppelia and Leonardo catch up, Kanami calls him "Gero-nardo," much to his annoyance. (Volume 11 spoilers) Several months later, Kanami's Party is still stuck on the Chinese server, taking a roundabout route to Japan via Thang Long (Hanoi, Vietnam) to avoid the guild wars on the Chinese server. Kanami ends up running into the amnesiac Krusty, who has forgotten everything that has happened since the Catastrophe. However, he still remembers Kanami from her notoriety as the Tea Party's leader, and they had interacted several times before the Tea Party split up and she left for Europe. Homesteading the Noosphere arc After defeating Papus, fending off the Eternal Moths, and discovering the existence of another Genius, Kanami's Party, plus Krusty, clears the dungeon. Then, they found a communications link at the same time that the Shibuya Raid Team had finished up the raid; interested in the device, Kanami called out into it. When Shiroe answers her call, they briefly catch up on life, with Kanami informing him that her daughter turned three and him giving her his congratulations. However, when he asks if she had to return home because of that, she quizzically asks him why. Although he is shocked at first, he understands her reasoning when she continues to explain that she wanted to show her daughter this world. With a newfound goal, Shiroe aims to create a connection between the two worlds so that people wouldn't have to simply choose one world or the other.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 25: The Pioneers Equipment Trivia *Between episode 1 and episode 14 of Log Horizon 2, her pants were censored so they wouldn't suggest showing so much skin. Another notable change was in the backgrounds. *In the light novel and anime, Kanami's name is spelled in Japanese for reading convenience; in reality, it appears as KANAMI.カナミ on the Log Horizon Database *Despite being the same level and having the same equips, Kanami's stats between her light novel profile and her anime status screen are different. *In the SNG, Kanami's Swashbuckler outfit can be acquired as a female avatar costume. However, all avatars, regardless of race, wear black underclothes under the outfit instead of showing their skin. *Despite her importance to Shiroe, he never addresses her name until volume 7. Even there, Naotsugu is the first one to call her by name. The reason for this is unknown, although it's possible that Mamare never thought of a name for her (or didn't intend to incorporate her into the main story) until he wrote the Dragonhowl Mountains side-story, which was written between volumes 5 and 6. *In her Japanese name, カナミ, ナミ is pronounced "nami," the same as the Japanese word for wave (波). According to Mamare, this is to represent how she will be a "big wave" for the story. **In Chinese, her name is spelled 加奈美 (Jianaimei). Interestingly enough, those same characters can be used in Japanese, and it is still pronounced as "Kanami." *In Log Horizon 9: Kanami, Go! East!, her Tea Party information in the Appendix listed her subclass as "unknown," as with Gingami. However, the Japanese wiki cites her subclass as "Traveler of Seven Lands" (七陸走破).http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/161.html *Like several other characters in the series, Kanami has similarities to another character in ''Maoyu''. In her case, she bears a great physical resemblance (and likely has a similar personality) to the Female Hero, the predecessor of the current Hero before her untimely death. References Navigation Category:Debauchery Tea Party members